Dreamweaver 1
by sarah.lane.96
Summary: A leather bound book holding a demon inside. Would you be frightened? How about if that demon looked like Tom Hiddleston? would you still be scared? Read more and find out.)


Dreamweaver

by Sarah Lane

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy Night not a star in the sky could be seen. I was traveling down a deserted country road I hadn't seen another car pass me in almost 20 miles or so. This sounds like a beginning of one of those B horror movies they always seem to start with a dark and stormy night. So where was I? Oh Yes traveling down a country road. It was raining quite hard lightning was streaking across the sky and visibility was non exsistant so I had to drive slowly so as to not come off the road. When suddenly the lightning struck a near by tree and I had to break hard to avoid hitting the tree as it fell into the road. I skidded off the road and into a ditch smashing the front of the car and hitting my head. Stunning me in the process. Checking myself for injuries I carefully get out of the car and check my surroundings. Seeing No signs of life anywhere near I reach inside my car and grab my mobile phone to call for help but there is No signal on it so reaching in and grabbing my coat I put it on and start to climb out of the ditch. Slipping a few times as I tried to get a foot hold as I climbed out standing on the edge of the road looking in both directions to see if there was anyone traveling down the road that I could flag down to help me. But sadly there was No one in sight so pulling my collar up on my coat I started to walk along the road in the direction I was going. checking my mobile again to see if I had a signal which I didn't I was as they say in the middle of nowhere all I could do was hope that if I kept going in the same direction that I was that I would come across farmhouse or maybe a village with some sort of life so that I could get help and phone my friend to say that I was going to be late. why she lives out in the middle of nowhere is beyond me.

I should tell you why I'm traveling down a deserted country road in the middle of the night in this dreadful storm you see my old school friend Dana rang me a few days ago about that fact that she had bought the book store that we both practically lived in when we were younger and would I like to help her run it. So here I am on my way to the village I grew up in a place I thought I would never return to. I thought what the hell I needed a new challenge in my life I had been working a dead end job with no prospects so I packed my things and headed for a new beginning.

So pulling my coat tighter round me to keep the wind and rain off me I set off down the road trying hard not to stumble as I climb over the fallen tree. Reminding myself to report it as soon as I got to a phone or if my mobile gets a signal.

I must of been walking for about an hour with no one passing me when in the distance I see a light coming towards me I carried on walking as the lights got closer towards me putting out my arm out to flag it down. I could now see that the lights was indeed a car coming towards me at quite a speed I just hope that the driver spots me. Standing in the middle of the road waving my arms I see that the car is slowing down. It stopped just in front of me walking to the drivers side window I see that it is Dana driving the car.

Rolling down the window she leans her head out saying.

"What Are you doing in the middle of the road Sash."

"Well your a welcome sight hun it's a long story."

"Well get in the car and you Can tell me all about it."

Walking round to the passenger side door and getting in.

"So why Are you walking.g down the road in this storm where's your car."

"Well the cars in a ditch back that way maybe a few miles back I lost control trying to avoid hitting a tree that fell in the road."

"Are you Ok no injuries or anything why didn't you phone me."

"No I don't think I'm injured Well nothing hurts at least and there was No phone signal so couldn't ring."

"Well let's get you home theirs nothing we can do about the car in this I'll get Chris from the garage to retrieve it in the morning when the storms over."

"Yes let's get me home I need to get out of these wet clothes." I say shivering.

turning on the heater Dana says.

"Here you'll soon warm up home's not far. I think a hot mug of coffee is in order when we get in."

" Yes that would be good."

We drove together in silence the rest of the way until Dana pulled into her driveway.

"Well here we are home sweet home."

"Yes it is until my place is fixed up thank you for letting me stay here for a few days while I get the flat above the shop sorted out."

"Not a problem Sash it Will be nice to have some company for a few days and I wouldn't dream of you staying anywhere else and I'll feel happier knowing that you are living above the shop."

So getting out of the car we walk into the house. Turning the light Dana steps aside so I can walk in. In front of me is a huge hallway with a staircase to the left of me and to the right of me two doors which I guess lead to the kitchen and lounge.

"Ok I'll do the tour of the house once you are warm and dry the bathroom is up the stairs second door on the right and your room is the next to it I'll go find you something to wear. I know I have something that should fit you."

"Thank you." I called as I went up the stairs to have a bath and get out of the wet clothes. Walking into the bathroom I stripped out of my wet clothes and started running a steaming hot bath as hot as my skin could bare. while my bath was running I call out to Dana asking her where the clean towels are kept. Popping her head out her bedroom door she says

"In the airing cupboard across there hun"

"Oh Ok thanks I won't be long"

Walking out of her bedroom Dana hands me pair of pyjamas and a dressing gown.

"these should fit you hun."

"Thanks these Will be fine"

Taking the pyjamas from her I go back into the bathroom and jump into the bath.

After my bath I get dressed and go down stairs and into the lounge straight in front of me where's there was a hot coffee and a bowl of soup waiting for me.

"This is just what I needed thank you your the best hun."

"Thought you might be in need of some food."

So what was you doing driving down the road when you found me just seems strange that you showed up when you did."

"Well you see that is the strange part too I was Sat here in my armchair I must of drifted off to sleep when I suddenly woke with this strange feeling that you needed me so I set off to find you."

"That's quite freaky really hun have you been watching the twilight zone again."

"You know I hate that program ever since we watched the episode with the spiders in it"

"you Are such a wuss at times I remember you squealing and being afraid to sleep with the light off for weeks after."

"We can't be all like you Sash nothing seems to scare you."

"I don't know about that there was that time when Marcus and James pulled that Halloween stunt you remember that don't you."

"Yes I remember but let's not mention it again that stunt gave me nightmares for weeks."Yeah your not the only one there. Ok Are you ready for this tour then."

"Do you mind if we do that tomorrow hun I'm getting tired and it's been a long day"

"Sure no problem I'm tired too."

Yawning we both make our way upstairs saying Good Night to each other as we enter our rooms.

closing the door behind me I climb into bed pulling the covers over me and settle down to sleep.


End file.
